Glass Wall
by LunarBiohazard
Summary: It's the Lady Gaga concert at St. Paul and Hatsune Miku has the honor of the opening preformance. But when she notices a member of the audiance crying with joy, she can't help but wish to physically thank her.


~your POV~ I was so happy about going to the Lady Gaga concert today; I had a feeling that something spectacular was going to happen and it boiled in the pit of my stomach like peach schnapps taking the route down my throat. I took my seat and waited for the concert to begin. What could possibly be any better than seeing Lady Gaga preform live? Just then, her voice came on and announced something that I could not believe: "Now performing, Hatsune Miku." ...Miku?! ~Miku's POV~ Even though this concert was meant for Lady Gaga, I could never be more happy to preform once again. As the lights died down and the tune began to play, I made my appearance. The roars of the crowd was overpowering and I could almost cry. The very second I looked out into the crowd I noticed something that I would never forget. It was one of my fans. I could not understand why she was the one that I noticed, but to see her with that big of a smile and crying tears of joy, it made me feel unbelievable. I just wanted to reach out and hug her and thank her for making me feel so lifted by her captivating face. The song I was programmed to play set the mood just perfectly and I could almost break the laws of my system and preform the song just for her the best I could. Even though I am only a program, I could have never fallen more in love with a human face. ~~~ It was no use just sitting here. I was thinking too much about that face. She looked overjoyed to see. It made me feel special. "MIKU-CHAN!" Sitting up from my bed, I overheard Rin's voice. My door opened and the ones that greeted me decided to jump on top of me and shower me with hugs. "MIKU-CHAN! WE MISSED YOU!" Rin was almost in tears. She was disappointed that she could not preform with me or at least be a part of the show and spend some time with me. "WHY COULDN'T WE COME ALONG?!" Len, just like Rin, was also in tears. He, too, loved being around me. He considered me to be like done kind of teacher at times, or even the amazing older sister that was far more than the best role model anyone could have. "I'm sorry, you two. I wish you could've come along, but it was only me that was programmed for the performance." It was not exactly an unnatural thing for the others to be thing way, considering that they believe I am the best vocaloid ever made. Even though I was not the first, I was actually one of the most popular ones of all time. I am all over Japan; I am used as a figure for advertising. I have even been seen in a hospital to encourage blood donations. Sometimes it feels like I am taking all the attention from the others and I cannot help but feel guilty. "Rin? Len? Why are you in Miku's room?" There was the voice of a certain pink-haired diva. She was probably watching over the twins for me while I was away. "Miku! You're back!" She smiled. It just could not compare to that girl's smile. "You must be exhausted from your trip to America." She patted my head. "A little. It's not that tiring, since I'm only a program," I chimed. My lips curled over my cheeks as my face tilted upwards to Luka. "Nonsense! You deserve a break!" Shw pointed a finger to me and poked my nose. "Rin! Len! Out, so Miku-Chan can recharge her system!" The twins gave her puppy eyes. "B-but we wanna spend time with Miku!" Luka sighed in frustration. "I'll give you both bananas and oranges before bed." Before anything else could be said they were gone. There was only shouting from the halls. "BANANAS!" "ORANGES!" I giggled. "I'm sorry, Miku. Try to refresh your system for tomorrow, okay?" "Okay. Goodnight, Luka." Luka turned out my light and closed the door. I collapsed. That girl never left my head. What was it about her that made her so special? What could it possibly be? _"If I could break through just for a day..."_ That would be nice. Then I could figure her out. _"Less than two inches from you..."_ I shifted to gaze at my computer screen. If I could find her, could I possibly thank her at least? ~~~ I had spent almost an hour looking over things on google. What was the point? How was I going to find her just browsing around on google? I was about to give up when I found something interesting. There was a comment on a YouTube video of me at the concert. "I couldn't believe that Miku was performing at Lady Gaga's concert! It almost made me cry from too much awesomeness!" That had to have been her! I clicked on the username and noticed the profile picture. It was her! I was so close to her, yet I was not even there; I was in another world. I pressed my hand against the screen and almost cried. How was I going to reach her? It was impossible. I was so wanting to break through that my hand felt like it was sinking into the monitor. I pressed my forehead to the screen and even then the feeling of my body sinking through the wall between us felt like it was coating me. Then I realized... My head went through the monitor! I pulled away to see the ripples that formed on the screen and then seized. I tapped my finger against it and the ripples came back. Could it be that I accidentally opened a portal to the other side? The world of my creators? If so, could I find that girl? Only one way to find out. ~your POV~ I sat on my bed doodling in my sketchbook. That concert had inspired me greatly and I had been working relentlessly. I left my computer on in case I wanted to look up and references and, of course, that one song. That song that Miku first sung at the concert that almost made me pour my eyes out. I got up to check another reference photo when I noticed my computer monitor looking a little weird. _Did I leave it on too long? Was it melting or something?_ I looked closer as the strange rippling effect began to make the images on the web browser look funky. Then a hand poked my face. I flipped out and fell to the floor. My heart was racing as I watched an arm come out, then a head. Then another arm. Then a body! Then legs! The figure was shadowed with computer codes and all sorts of colors. The codes slowly faded into distinct shades of blue and the head was more clear to identify; it had long blue pigtails with black and pink ribbons keeping them in place. It was clearly a girl. A familiar girl. The codes were completely gone and the figure stood up. I stared into the brightest pair of teal eyes I have ever seen and her hair was almost the exact same tone. "M-m-miku...?" She looked up at me and stared silently. "You...You're the girl from the concert. I saw you. You were crying and smiling like you've seen the most beautiful thing ever." She reached out to my face and let her soft pale fingers stroke my cheek. "I've never seen anyone so happy in my life." Tears broke through and she was letting it go. "Miku..." I had no idea what to say or do. "Are you...really Miku?" Her eyes, now puffy and red, were staring into mine, and her lips were curled up into a warm smile. Her arms pulled me close and her head perched on my shoulder. "Thank you..." I could not respond, for I was too shocked. "Thank you for making me feel special." Now I wanted to cry; Hatsune Miku was thanking me for something that I did and for some reason, it made me feel special in a way. ~~~ It was the day after and I was more than happy. That night when Miku came to me for thanks, it lifted me up. How could I ever thank her back for what she has done to influence me? For now, all I had was a sketchbook and a happy memory...


End file.
